


The Stars Were Made For You

by Niwoomin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Injured!Dongmin, M/M, faint mention of blood, nothing graphic, story is set a bit before baby comeback but it can work for anything you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/pseuds/Niwoomin
Summary: "Dongmin thought stars were beautiful, especially in Bin's eyes."The group is in holidays in Incheon. An accident happens, and Dongmin isn't quite himself all of a sudden.Bin didn't know it, but he would face the truth and many feelings he had tried to avoid.Under the gold stars, the silver moon, and the purple sky, Bin and Dongmin will find themselves again.





	1. Today, at dawn, when snow is white

“I don't know if I can do that.

\- Yeah you can.

\- No.

\- Yes you can! Come on Bin, you've done it a hundred times before.

\- I can't stand on the ice anymore! It's too... It's too thin! It's gonna break!

\- No it's not! I've done it, Sanha has done it, let's all do it at once!

\- Gosh, we're in february and snow and ice are melting already! We won't be able to stand!

\- Ah, you're such a joy killer.

\- Am I really?

\- No. But at this right time, yes.

\- Haha! Alright then, I'll install myself comfortably at home and I'll leave you frozen in the water for the rest of the day!

\- Yeah, you do that, we'll have the more fun here!

\- You wish!”

 

Bin left with a smile spread on his face, happy that he went to see his friends and members this day. Although the weather was cold, nothing was more appealing to him more than seeing snow in winter. He loved to feel the cold on his cheeks, the icing texture of the snowflakes on his fingers, even though he always ended up sick after staying a long time outside.

 

Incheon was overloaded downtown, but hopefully, when getting away from the center of the city, places became less and less crowded – which was something Bin liked.

Spending some time alone was necessary for time, although he loved the concerts' atmosphere: the lights, the people, his group dancing and singing and ending up covered in sweat but happy and joyful... This was the exact moment when he loved seeing a full, crowded, filled with people, concert hall.

 

He liked the scene. He loved doing the choreographies, he loved getting hyped up about singing the new single of the album, he loved his teammates, ASTRO was his life now and he couldn't be happier – well, he could be happier. But he thought that everything was alright and great at this moment, so Bin didn't want to mess things up. He didn't want to.

 

The snow was relaxing. ASTRO had planned their comeback in two months or so, and they were currently training on the new choreography for their album's single, overloaded with dance practices and musical modifications on the tracks. However, they had a week off, and enjoyed some holidays: MJ, Moonbin, Eunwoo and Sanha were “officially” in Incheon to practice dances and learn some new moves – even if they got better and better at dancing – but Myungjun, Bin, Dongmin and Sanha were actually in Incheon to take some time off, and a complete week off was a dream for them. No obligations, no sweat from all the practices, the single wasn't their number one priority and they could do most activities – they didn't get downtown since it was busy and paparazzis were to avoid. Their agency hadn't put this vacation on their official planning, but let the fans know what the group was doing, just not where.

They didn't have plentiful of attention from the photographers, however it was always a bother for them – not that their fans weren't adorable, but fans going on their private vacations or events was never a good thing. Jinwoo had decided to stay with his family and share some time with his older brother, and Minhyuk enjoyed some free time in Seoul with his relatives and friends – these two were “officially” still in Seoul to work on the rap parts and to discuss the new dance, again. They had all planned to meet up at some point in the week, probably on the weekend but their preoccupations right now were to get some sleep and enjoy themselves.

 

So then, Myungjun and Sanha had decided to get to a small lake, which had frozen in the night of monday to tuesday, and have some fun there. Bin had joined them but his fingers were already too cold, despite his warm gloves that Jinwoo had offered them previously – which everyone was fond of.

 

He then wanted to get home, in the cottage they had rented for the week. Dongmin was staying there, claiming it was too cold outside – on this tuesday, temperatures were average, and it was anticipated to be much colder at the end of the week. The 20-year-old sometimes enjoyed some time alone, reading a book and listening to music, under a comfy blanket, and he claimed his position of “dad” of the group to not go on the little trip and to watch over the location. Bin knew it was a bad excuse but he didn't want to make things awkward if he stayed with Dongmin, and he still wanted to have fun with his friends.

 

Bin, when going home, felt that something was wrong – why did he feel dizzy? Did he stay in the cold for too long? It couldn't have been this reason, since he had only been outside for less than 2 hours.

Bin got in, took off his coat, his gloves and his beanie. He spoke out loud:

 

“Hey Dongmin! I'm back! What've you been-”

 

He stopped mid-sentence. All he could see was his friend, laying on the ground, with a puddle of blood next to his head, unconscious.

 

Bin breathed.

 

“DONGMIN!”


	2. I'll go to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer, thanks for reading!

Dongmin felt a sharp pain through his brain. He tried opening his eyes a first time, but the light was too much for him to handle as he took a deep breath. He was in a bed, and he felt good – for a few seconds. It was warm, and if not for the unbearable headache he had, he would've tried to stay asleep in the bed. Dongmin opened his eyes slowly again, and after the blurry stream of brightness stopped, he could clearly see where he was.

Every wall was white, but the one to his right had decorations such as some sort of wave pattern, and a door was in the middle of that wall. There was a window on the left wall, where the light came from, and Dongmin vaguely saw the sea and the port. He recognised the room where he was staying as a hospital one, from all the wires and the electrocardiograph that rang a little every now and then.

A needle was punctured into his right arm, and a bracelet with written on it «INHA Hospital» was attached to his wrist. Was he sick? What happened? Dongmin sat up straight – at least he tried to. An intense ache hit the back of his head, and he crawled even more in his bed.

White, white, white. What happened? The young man tried to recall what happened. Maybe he was with some friends? Family? Alone? Who took him here? It seemed like the rest of his body was normal - he moved his legs, arms, his fingers, but everything was fine. Maybe he was just confused about the current situation, things would come back to him once he'll be calm. But if he went to the hospital, then he must have been included in some kind of dangerous activity. Or, maybe there was an accident. Where was he before the hospital?

The young man sighed. He couldn't recall it. He knew that he was in South Korea, and his name... Lee Dongmin. That was a sure fact. He was maybe around eighteen? No, twenty.

As the pain decreased and decreased more, he sat up – successfully this time – and looked at the window. The sea, the deep blue sea, and the sky were naturally enlightened, which was a view of nature that surprised him.

After what seemed like hours, someone entered. Dongmin turned his head to the door and saw a young man, with ochre hair and sharp, lovely eyes.

Silence could be heard, as the two men looked at each other.

Dongmin spoke first:

“Your eyes... They're beautiful... They're full of life...”

Bin was taken aback. He took a step forward, then a second one. Dongmin saw him almost run to him and embrace him as much as he could, and he asked with the most innocent voice Bin had ever heard from him:

“Do you know me? Who are you?”

Bin stopped hugging him and stared at him in disbelief. He murmured:

“...What?”
    
    
      * * *  
    
    
    

Dongmin looked at the three men on the sides of his bed. They were all young and seemed to know him a lot, which was indicating that either they were his brothers, either they were his friends. Though the first one had entered the room and embraced him, Dongmin felt something different. Aside from the surprise he had, the lively-eyes-guy didn't say anything else, left the room and came back a few minutes later with two other people, who first inspected him – it seemed like he was passing a test about his body. The ochred haired man sat on a stool on his right and was plunged in some deep reflexion – almost questioning himself and the other two guys that just entered. One of them, the shortest, wore a cap and entered with a faint smile, while the other one, taller, looked more doubtful and interrogating. They were on his left side, standing a little aside from the bed, not sitting at all and their gaze went back and forth to Dongmin and themselves. They suddenly questioned him:

“Do you remember me?

\- And me? Do you remember your hyung? MJ hyung?

\- Guys, come on, he didn't lose his memory, he's just confused and dizzy.

\- No way, he's too... He's too lost!

\- Sanha is right!

\- So... you are MJ, and you are Sanha, right? And who are you?”

Dongmin interrupted the discussion and Bin shyly answered:

“I'm... Moon Bin.”

Dongmin seemed surprised. He muttered to himself, “Moon Bin, Moon Bin, I've heard that name before....”

He let out a little scream, which everyone in the room was surprised by:

“Moon Bin! Like the popular singer? Is that you? I only know one, but well, I could be wrong. You... I-I think I know what we were–”

Myungjun suddenly went outside the room, interrupting Dongmin this time, while Sanha was left confused.

“Dongmin hyung, are you okay? You know you're part of a group, right?

\- What? A group?

\- Yes, and you're the visual, and a vocalist, and you dance although Minhyuk dances best. Bin is a vocalist too.

\- I know I took singing lessons, and piano, flute, violin, guitar... But I don't remember being part of a group?

\- Did you forget about ASTRO?”

Bin's question disrupted the mood. It was somehow too harsh, full of hopelessness and even bitterness.

Myungjun came back and announced that a doctor and a nurse would come soon to check up on Dongmin, and Sanha quickly summed up what happened while he left by whispering in his ear. Myungjun got shocked almost immediately, then asked:

“So what is AROHA for you?

\- AROHA... Is it... well... your group?

\- It's not a group, replied Sanha.

\- Then, a brand name? For outfits? A news channel? Or a person?”

Silence met the questions, as some sort of tension got in. Bin got up, stared at Dongmin right in the eyes, and directly told him:

“So what do you remember?

\- Wait, what...”

Bin didn't hesitate on anything. That wasn't in his habits, but this time wasn't just like the other ones – if only Dongmin wasn't hurt, if only he wasn't in this particular state of mind.

The hospitalised young man tried to recall everything. No words were heard for a minute, for long and silent seconds, while pressure was beginning to increase, as Dongmin's mind started to be confused, weirdly active and dizzy, as if nothing else mattered, only memories, memories had to come, memories, memories, – what memories? Childhood, his mom, his father, his brother, his friends at school, then middle school, it's vaguer, high school is hardly remembered, and then, training, dancing on songs – what songs? Dancing again, in a room, wooden parquet, big mirror, but nothing more than that, dancing, singing, acting in front of a camera, taking care of his image – what image? What names did he use? Dongmin? What was this feeling? Dancing, dancing, memories of dancing, harsh training, but no memories of these people in his room.

Except for Bin. He remembered his smile. More memories about Bin than anything else. Bin, dancing on songs, Bin hugging him, Bin being busy, doing anything, Bin singing. Bin, maybe now the other guys looked more familiar, but Bin, he knew by heart this smile, these eyes, this voice, this cat-like figure, and now he could remember the faces of four other people, his friends, but aside from that, nothing. He could recall Bin clearly now – he felt a bit idiot that he couldn't recognise him a few minutes before. But as soon as he had seen him a bit more, it came back to him. How could he forget the most important person to him?

“I remember nothing–”, Dongmin muttered.

“What?!”

Bin said that first, getting up from his stool, followed right by Myungjun and Sanha, but the first one quickly walked to the amnesiac's bed and looked him straight in the eyes:

“What's the day today?

\- Uh... Tuesday?

\- It's Wednesday, Bin said harshly, and continued without interruption, what's your name?

\- I know it already! Stop doing this. I'm Dongmin. Lee Dongmin.

\- You don't even remember our group name! What's the song you practiced the most for this far?

\- I can't recall, as I told you-

\- But you can recall my name!

\- Yes, and I know how I felt towards you-”

The doctor came in and interrupted the patient. He told the members to get out of the room, stating that he would check on Dongmin but he needed calm and space, that they could come back tomorrow. The three young men did so, Myungjun leaving smiling a bit in hope that it would make the amnesiac a bit calmer.

Jinwoo, Minhyuk, Sanha, and Myungjun met outside – the other two members went from Seoul to Incheon because of the texts that Bin had sent them, “DONGMIN GOT HURT COME HERE HE'S AT THE HOSPITAL” and the quick calls they could make, briefly summing up the situation - and Sanha quickly told them what happened. It was nearly eleven am, and Bin was nowhere to be found, or exactly, Jinwoo found him after thirty minutes. He was right in front of the docks, as if he were in some sort of film, looking nostalgic, in front of the sea. Bin had explained a lot of times that he loved to see the ocean, the water, the waves, and that it was his way of relaxing, but this time, he couldn't relax.

Dongmin, his Dongmin, ASTRO's Dongmin, he didn't exist anymore, this Dongmin was another one, of course, he forgot about almost everything, but the hope that struck Bin was that his friend somewhat remembered him, “the famous singer”, yes, the ulzzang child, the one who was always said to have his beauty eclipsed by Cha Eunwoo's one, Eunwoo the visual, and that Eunwoo, that idol, that Dongmin, his friend, he could still remember him. He must've hit his head somewhere – hence explaining the blood puddle that didn't make Bin sleep for the night – and forget a bunch of things. He forgot ASTRO, his trainee past, but not Bin. Not all of Bin. Dongmin had hurt his head, slept for almost a day, a day that Bin, as well as Myungjun and Sanha, spent trying to stay at the injured's bedside, but they didn't know anything.

It had been the first time that Bin actually saw a hospital at night. Everything calm outside, dark covering every building and house, inside, the artificial lights hurt after a long time, and if calm was sometimes heir to the atmosphere, never it was regent; as the three men's hearts were beating wildly, and murmurs of the nurses only met the dizziness of the brains.

And waiting.

Not checking any social media, they had called their manager and agency, they had sent texts to Jinwoo and Minhyuk, that they didn't see the reply to, and now, they waited. Looked at each other to see if one had given up on hoping, because it maybe only was a puddle of blood, but it was the first time something like this happened. Red was mostly their stage outfits, or Jinwoo's hair colour, not what Dongmin's unconscious body should've laid next to.

They didn't want to believe anything serious happened – did someone break in? Did he simply hurt fall, and hurt himself? Did Dongmin do it on purpose?

They knew he was alive, but they didn't know what to do more, they didn't want to ask a nurse or a doctor nearby, by pure fear exclusively, so Myungjun had stood up and had brought back coffees: not the best drink but a drink still. They couldn't exchange any words. When Bin had called them, he was in the ambulance with Dongmin, so they had gotten to the hospital as fast as they could. They had been there for hours, waiting for a situation check, for an explanation, for anything.

After long minutes, a doctor came, saying he was the one handling the situation, and quickly told them that Dongmin was alive, unconscious since they had discovered him, but nothing too serious – a concussion on the back of his head, but his “stats” were normal and “he should recover soon, don't worry too much.”

“So what now?” had asked Bin.

“He's asleep”, simply answered the doctor.

Asleep, like Bin wanted to find Dongmin when back home in the cottage, with his headphones on and listening to a soft music that would've made him fall asleep, because Dongmin would've secretly trained on the dances and was left tired; not asleep in the hospital and Bin waiting for what would happen next. 

They had decided to go to a hotel – which resulted in Bin not sleeping at all, Myungjun and Sanha sleeping a few hours only. When morning came, the dancer had decided to check on Dongmin, letting his friends know about his whereabouts, when Dongmin woke up and the truth appeared in front of their eyes without any warnings.

On their way out, they had found Jinwoo and Minhyuk, explained the situation to them. Bin vanished and no one knew where he could be until Jinwoo found him at the docks, while the three others went to cancel the hotel reservations they had made for the next few days.

The leader would talk to Bin and then they'd get back in the cottage.

They didn't want to wait anymore. They wanted to talk about it.


	3. I'll go through the mountains

“So...”

 

Jinwoo spoke out loud, trying to cover the noise coming from the docks.

 

“So are you mad? Don't you know what happened?

\- I don't know how to feel. He's like, lost, and I don't even know if he remembers who we were as a group, it... it makes me feel bad for him, it's not his fault but...

\- You think it's unfair, right? I personally do. We all worked hard to debut and Dongmin washes it out like it's nothing. Although he worked a lot for that, he trained hard since he's a visual...

\- It just... infuriates me. He's lost and I don't know if we'll be able to continue this. What I only know is that he hit his head or something, and he woke up today as if he only slept a night like others and... I don't know how to deal with it.

\- None of us know, but...”

 

Bin looked at Jinwoo with a gaze showing the hope he wanted to keep in all circumstances. Jinwoo was the leader, he must've known how to deal with it, yet he didn't know what to say. This was the first time in his life someone of his likings went amnesic, and here, on the docks, next to his member, he stayed silent. A few seconds passed, then:

 

“Did you call the agency? Did they say something? asked Bin.

\- Yes, I got late here because of them. I talked to the others before getting with you here. They're still at the hospital, but anyways. The manager and agency decided not to talk of this since it's like our golden week and no one is supposed to know, but after that, we won't do our comeback until Dongmin feels better. Also...”

 

Jinwoo looked at the boats, trying to remember something, or mostly, how to figure how to say it.

 

“Well, we only dropped hints for the comeback. And I'm sure Dongmin will soon remember everything, said Bin who smiled for the first time in their conversation.

\- I hope too, answered Jinwoo without the enthusiasm. So, I'll call the agency every day, they won't bring someone there, but, well... They said we might not be back onstage for a long time if things don't go well, and if Dongmin can or can't do the choreos or songs, so we're officially in practice or training for a few more weeks.

\- He remembers them.

\- What? He remembers what?

\- The choreos, the songs. He remembers them, affirmed Bin.

\- Did he tell you?

\- No, but, it felt like he did when we told him about the group... Ah, I can't decide if I want to trust him or not.

\- Well, time does things. I don't like it either but, being patient and looking after him are out only options.”

 

Jinwoo gave a pat on Bin's shoulder and left him while telling him that they'll all be at the hospital.

A small part of Bin collapsed, another one. He didn't know how to deal with this, it happened so fast. Maybe what, two, three - what time was it again? - two hours ago he was waiting for him to wake up, and when he saw that he was awake, he was so happy, blessed, thanking any deity if there was one to thank, Dongmin was awake and everything else around him had vanished, convenient or not. But in thirty seconds, everything was crushed. Hope? Not hope. Hope was still there, small, almost conquered by despair, but love, love was rampaged and tore apart.

 

Maybe that's what a heartbreak is, after all.

 

Back to the hospital, he saw Minhyuk and Myungjun talking right in front of Dongmin's chamber, who explained that they wanted to talk to him about ASTRO and their past as a group, but as he still needed rest – doctor's orders – they would tell him later, maybe the next day, or after. They went for an embrace, that Bin accepted despite the suddenness of the thing.

They left and told him that they were all going in the cottage in the evening, but as it was still noon, and only the beginning of it, he could take time for himself before.

 

Bin entered again Dongmin's chamber, despite what the doctor had said. The amnesiac quickly turned his head to see who entered, and a smile was immediately seen on his face:

 

“Hey! I've seen the others already. They told me about you. How was the dock's view?

\- You just woke up from an injury. You should sleep, get some rest, not ask me about the view.

\- Yeah, I know I'm injured, but I'm still confused about that, and I would need... other thoughts. Talk about other things, for example, well... How do you think Busan is right now? It's hotter there so I don't think the lakes froze, but they could have-

\- Dongmin.”

 

Bin interrupted his friend, because whatever he may think about, what he wanted was certainty he was amnesic or not. But Dongmin, after maybe two seconds of surprise, smiled even more and asked in a joyful, almost playful tone:

 

“Oh, then you want to talk about us? Even before I got injured? I don't think I would've liked to change our situation in a day since apparently, I'm in this hospital only since yesterday. And unless we both changed in two days...

\- About us? What about us? You mean our songs?

\- No! Us, as in-

\- Did the others tell you about...”

 

Dongmin stopped smiling. Maybe he realised too, that he was wrong, maybe that was because of his amnesia, maybe he believed in something wrong? And in Dongmin's mind, something seemed to click. The reason why Bin, the man who occupied his thoughts a lot lately, felt distant, was clearer now. Still blurry, but the outlines were there.

 

 

“About my amnesia? How I got injured? Yes. And, as you were the one to find me, I think... - he stopped for a moment, frowning, trying to remember something - Sanha... yeah, Sanha told me about how you did.

\- Then, well... I don't know what to say more for today, but... Rest well. I'll come by later, maybe tomorrow. I don't know yet.

\- Okay... Ah! Also!”

 

Bin was about to leave when Dongmin told him something that made his heart shiver in incomprehension. Needless to say, Bin's heart was so tumultuous that he didn't realise how precious his friend's words were.

 

Bin left on this and asked for a car to drive him to the cottage. He didn't feel like being able to drive anyways, too much was happening at the same time. He didn't want to stop by any shop, not even by the sea where he was previously, his mind was focused on how to deal with everything. When he arrived, only Myungjun and Minhyuk were there, Sanha making Jinwoo visit the surroundings (to clear his thoughts a bit), Minhyuk was still discovering the interior, and no policemen were there. The police had arrived a little bit after the ambulance, and soon concluded Dongmin fell and hit his head on the floor, and that no burglar or potential robber went indoors. Windows were closed and the probability of it was diminished by the fact Dongmin didn't talk to any other person than his friends before or at least didn't recall them, when he hit his head.

 

So, the policemen had left early, only collecting a sample of blood and cleaning the place – case closed. Myungjun was smiling, showing every quality and aspect of why this particular house was the best, jokingly telling Minhyuk had made a mistake by not coming here. Minhyuk paid attention to Myungjun and also to Bin when the ochred-haired young man nearly flopped on the couch and closed his eyes for a long moment. Minhyuk first thought he was asleep, but Bin suddenly opened his eyes and stood straight up, then sat back on the couch, and from that, stood up again and went into the kitchen. Minhyuk thought to himself that maybe it would be time to talk to him, but he didn't feel like he could say something useful.

 

“I'm sorry for what happened” wouldn't work. “I hope he'll get better” either. Minhyuk felt, like everyone, useless in that situation. What would someone like him do if they found their member, their friend, would be amnesic and didn't remember any of the moments they spent together?

 

It almost looked like Dongmin was a different person. Of course, not in every point, because he always had the same tone of voice, the same looks, and the same way to look at Bin. But something seemed off about him. Aside from the fact that he seemed absolutely unaware of the situation every member was in, it looked like he didn't act like the same around the others. It seemed like he was frank, and didn't even try to hide anything.

Dongmin was usually frank, but everyone hides secrets, whatever secrets it may be. This time, it seemed like he didn't have any. Maybe Minhyuk was just overthinking this. His friend went amnesiac, and it seemed like nothing bad troubled him.

 

Minhyuk got up and looked at Myungjun:

 

“Also, could you call Jinwoo?

\- Huh? Why?

\- Everyone is here. Except for... Well, him and...”

 

A little silence in which the two men looked at each other.

 

“It's okay. I'm a bit confused too", reassured Myungjun. They weren't a group of five friends, but the more the rapper was reminding and reminded of it, the more this idea was becoming menacing.

 

Myungjun didn't know to what extent he had been confused, but it was his duty to care for his members as the oldest one. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly called Jinwoo, while Minhyuk went to see Bin, who was frantically searching for something in the kitchen, more specifically, in the suitcase on the kitchen's ground.

 

“Bin-hyung, what are you doing?

\- I'm uh... looking for... where did I put it..... when was the last time....., said Bin while struggling to find the right place.

\- Where did you put wh-

\- There! There I have it!”

 

He took out a mug, a coffee mug, which would've looked ordinary if not for the “one day, silver moon will...” engraved on it – that's all Minhyuk could read.

 

Minhyuk interrogated Bin mentally, with a simple gaze that made Bin unsure of what to say:

 

“Well... That's... a mug...

\- Why would you take this mug here? What's so special about it?

\- I don't... really want to be away from it.

\- Now that you say it, chimed Myungjun in, you've been taking it with you since our debut. And our first trips.”

 

A silence found its way when Bin searched for his words.

 

“I called Jinwoo, and he will be here in thirty minutes. In the meanwhile, let's just... not think about Dongmin, ok? He still needs rest. We don't have to worry more about his health status, alright?” comforted Myungjun. “Let's do some exercise, read a book, nothing and everything!” he smiled, not knowing if it would work.

 

“Yeah, I-I guess you're right. I'll be in my room doing some Japanese lessons if you need me, Bin hesitated.

\- Wasn't Dong-”

 

Minhyuk cut Myungjun's sentence by waving his hand into the air, knowing what he was going to say, and it would've hurt everyone here. Usually, Dongmin was the one to take Japanese lessons, much less Bin, but Minhyuk knew it was surely a way to cope for Bin. Nothing's easy when one of your bandmates lost his memories, especially the old and shared ones. The main dancer was left apart, thinking that if maybe he had known his hyung before, maybe he would've remembered him. He had recognised Bin only and at first sight, which made him believe the two of them may have met earlier than they said.

 

For almost ten minutes, the three boys were silent, staying in their rooms or checking social media – no paparazzi or fansites had taken pictures, hopefully, it was a miracle – and Sanha joined them after that time. No other words than greeting the youngest member into the house and he too spent some time alone in the living room; sitting on the same couch Dongmin was sitting on the previous day.

Jinwoo arrived soon after, his phone in one hand, his beanie in the other, looking as if he had the most important news to tell – and Sanha was the first one to understand that news were here. He almost ran to knock on Bin's door, but Jinwoo stopped him with a hand gesture and got closer to the other members in the common room. He put a finger on his lips, and the boys didn't talk, waiting for him to pronounce something, anything; about Dongmin's state, or something the agency would've told him.

He murmured so that Bin wouldn't hear him, as if he already knew he wasn't there.

 

“Guys, I checked on Dongmin again. And for some reason, he vaguely remembers us, but Bin... he recognises him well. He told me he thought they were closer than friends.

\- But they are best friends, aren't they? asked Minhyuk. They get along more than anyone else in the group. Bin and I are close but not to this point.

\- That's what I'm thinking too. Besides, what could they be other than best friends? Though, we can't ask for Bin to talk to him because he's still in shock. But if we want to get his memories back soon... I want to be positive and believe that if he talks with Bin, he may recover faster. And the earlier he'll recover, the earlier it'll be alright.

\- Why don't you tell this to Bin in a few days then?” Myungjun sharply said.

 

Jinwoo sighed a bit.

 

“Well, Dongmin said he didn't want to annoy him. But I'll tell Bin that he feels more uncomfortable with us. It's a bit mean, I know but... I just wish for his memories to come back the earliest.”

 

The four men looked at each other. None was disagreeing, in fact, they missed Dongmin too much to disapprove.

 

Jinwoo's idea wasn't founded on bad bases, but it was an idea that would unknowingly put Bin in one of the worst emotional situations he had ever been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh sorry im late  
> I hope you enjoyed it, there will hopefully be more action in the next chapter! I'll have exams soon so I don't know when I'll update but if you have any questions, my cc and twitter @niminkim are open! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a fic I've been working on for over a year now. I'm trying to publish as lenghty as I can and as regularly as possible, but I can't promise anything with exams coming up soon. I still hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it right now hehe. (formatting may change as i tried a lot of things and i used a french one first, forgive me in advance)  
> Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated, my twitter & curiouscat @niminkim are available for any question!  
> Thank you again for checking this out, I may have teased it as an incredible work but I hope you will still like it <3


End file.
